Kevin Cahoon
}} Kevin Cahoon is an American actor, director, and singer-songwriter. Early life Kevin Cahoon was born in Houston, Texas. Cahoon began his performing career at the age of five as 'The World's Youngest Rodeo Clown', performing throughout the Texas and Oklahoma Rodeo Circuits, including many consecutive seasons at the Houston Livestock Show and Rodeo and the Texas State High School Finals Rodeo, resulting in a Letter of Citation from then Texas Governor Bill Clements. At 10, Cahoon began his acting career in Houston, performing at local theaters including Theatre Under the Stars, Stages, The Main Street Theatre, and The Houston Grand Opera. Notable productions included the Anthony Newley/Leslie Bricusse musical Chaplin, Mame opposite Marilyn Maye, and the controversial production of Charles Durang's Sister Mary Ignatius Explains It All For You at the then Tower Theatre. Cahoon apprenticed with Theatre Under The Stars' Humphrey's School of Musical Theatre, appeared in numerous commercials, and performed at the opening ceremonies of Houston's Wortham Center for the Performing Arts. He is featured in the book, "Theatre Under the Stars: Stars In Your Eyes" At 13, Cahoon won the Teen Male Vocalist Grand Championship on television's 'Star Search', and went on to tour that summer in "The Stars of Star Search" He majored in acting at Houston's High School for the Performing and Visual Arts. He then went on to receive a BFA from New York University's Tisch School of the Arts at Circle In The Square. Career Theatre After graduation, Cahoon made his Broadway debut in The Who's Tommy. On Broadway he played Ed the Hyena in The Lion King directed by Julie Taymor, George in The Wedding Singer, The Childcatcher in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, and was in the revival of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. He left his role in The Lion King to perform the eighth show of the week for John Cameron Mitchell in the title role of Hedwig in Hedwig and The Angry Inch at The Jane Street Theater Off-Broadway, eventually taking over the role and starring as 'Hedwig' in Boston, the Edinburgh Festival in Scotland, and an extended eight-month run at The Victoria Theatre in San Francisco. He was also featured in the documentary film Whether You Like It Or Not: The True Story of Hedwig. Off-Broadway, Cahoon played Phil D'Armano in Andrew Lippa's The Wild Party at The Manhattan Theatre Club. He also starred opposite Matthew Broderick in the Roundabout Theatre Company's revival of The Foreigner for which he received a Lucille Lortel Awards nomination for Outstanding Featured Actor. Other off-Broadway credits include The Shaggs: Philosophy of the World at Playwright's Horizon and the revival of Paula Vogel's How I Learned to Drive at Second Stage. For New York's City Center Encores! Series, he was seen as Woof in Hair and Peter in Babes in Arms Kevin has performed regionally at The Berkshire Theatre Festival, NY Stage and Film, The Guthrie Theatre, The Muny, Bucks County Playhouse, and The Williamstown Theatre Festival. Other regional theater credits include Kathleen Marshall's production of 'Love's Labors Lost' for which he received a San Diego Theatre Critics Circle Nomination for Best Featured Actor in a play and he portrayed the Sheriff of Nottingham in 'Ken Ludwig's Robin Hood!', both at The Old Globe. He originated the role of Hans Christian Andersen in the American premiere of Stephen Schwartz's My Fairytale for California's PCPA and appeared in "The Imaginary Invalid" at Bard Summerscape alongside Peter Dinklage, in "Minsky's" at L.A.'s Ahmanson Theatre, and in the all-male production of "A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To The Forum" directed by Jessica Stone. Cahoon originated the role of Jr.Jr. in 'Moonshine: That Hee Haw Musical' at The Dallas Theatre Center. Cahooon is featured in the Original Cast Recordings of: "The Lion King", "The Rocky Horror Show", "The Wild Party", "Babes In Arms", "The Wedding Singer", and "The Shaggs: Philosophy Of The World". He also appeared on the 1998, 2000, and 2006 Tony Awards. Television and film On television, Cahoon has portrayed Hugo on Season 2 and the upcoming Season 3 of 'A Series of Unfortunate Events' (Netflix), Rueben Lundgren on 'Nurse Jackie' (Showtime), Jon-Jon on 'Modern Family' (ABC), Ross Rothman on Six Degrees (ABC) and Kermit Jones on The Royale (AMC). He has also guest starred on Elementary (CBS), Odd Mom Out (BRAVO), 'Black Box' (ABC), 'The Good Wife' (CBS), The Mentalist (CBS), CSI (CBS), Franklin and Bash (TNT), NCIS (CBS), Canterbury's Law (FOX), Hope and Faith (ABC), Ed (NBC), Law and Order (NBC) and Law and Order: Criminal Intent (NBC). On film he can be seen in 'I Am Michael', Disney's Mars Needs Moms, Woody Allen's The Curse of the Jade Scorpion, Paul Reiser's The Thing About My Folks, Adrienne Shelly's Sudden Manhattan, Michael Knowle's One Night, and W.E. directed by Madonna. He also was featured in the Woody Allen short, Sounds From A Town I Love, which was created for VH-1's "The Concert for NYC" after September 11, 2001. Directing As a director, Cahoon directed the critical acclaimed production of 'The Nerd' at The George Street Playhouse starring Jonathan Kite, Colin Hanlon, Ann Harada, Kate Reinders, Steve Wallem, Zach Shaffer, and Hayden Bercy. He directed the 2016 New York Theatre Workshop Gala starring Jesse Tyler Ferguson, Rachel Dratch, Ben Platt, Patti LuPone, Christine Ebersole, among others. He returned to direct NYTW's 2017 gala starring Zachary Quinto and Celia Keenan-Bolger. He will direct their 2018 gala celebrating 40 years of New York Theatre Workshop. Cahoon directed the developmental productions 'Toe Pick: The Complete Ice Capades of Nancy Kerrigan and Tonya Harding' starring Zackary Grady and John Early, Grifftopia starring and created by Griffin Newman and the debut productions of Tastiskank, created by Kate Reinders and Sarah Litzsinger, which went on to win the Aspen Comedy Festival, all for the Ars Nova Theatre in NYC. He directed 6 consecutive productions for The Bay Area Houston Ballet and Theatre. For his work at BAHBT, he received the Jete Society Honor in 2011. In early 2018 he will direct 'Hedwig and The Angry Inch' for the Zach Scott Theatre in Austin, Texas. Music With his New York-based band Kevin Cahoon and Ghetto Cowboy, Cahoon has played shows at New York venues including CBGB's, Don Hill's, Ars Nova, Joe's Pub, and Irving Plaza. He has shared the bill Tom Waits, Elvis Costello, and Justin Bond. He is also featured in the documentary film 'Squeezebox' about NYC's downtown music scene. Cahoon and Ghetto Cowboy's debut album Doll received The Out Music Award for Outstanding Debut Recording, received a Citation of Merit from Billboard Magazine's World Songwriters Awards, received the Pabst Blue Ribbon Live & Local Award for New York City, and its title song is the lead track for the feature film Ready? OK!. Cahoon and Ghetto Cowboy are presenters on Sirius Radio's OutQ, charting in the top 10, and on LOGO's NewNowNext. Kevin has been profiled by The New York Times, Paper Magazine, and TimeOut NY, and is featured in Amy Arbus's photography collection 'The Fourth Wall', as well as, Julie Taymor's 'The Lion King: Pride Rock On Broadway'. Filmography References The New York Times, August 10, 2005 External links * Category:1971 births Category:Living people Category:American singer-songwriters Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Circle in the Square Theatre School alumni Category:Tisch School of the Arts alumni Category:Male actors from Houston Category:Rodeo clowns Category:High School for the Performing and Visual Arts alumni